Shattered World Revived (Map Game)
Welcome to Shattered World! This was a old map game I used to do but it failed due to the lack of players and failure to post. However I hope this new version would be better then the last one! The game occurs after a collapse know as "The Great Collapse" and is focus on the new nations that have rose to power after the anarchy. So can you rise from the ashes of the old nations and forge an empire that will stand the test of time? Or would your new found freedom be short lived? Background In 2007, a global financial crisis occurred. Due to the crisis, many countries gained huge amounts of debt and the local currencies dropped dramatically. In respond, many countries had their social services budgets were lowered and had taxes were increased, angering the population. The result was massive protests between 2007 and 2010. Many countries were worried that the protests will damage the already weakened economy, so they declared martial law and sent in soldiers to suppressed the protests, regardless if that nation allowed free speech. This angered many protesters, causing massive riots to break out. This also helps fuel a massive riot called "Arab Spring" in 2011, calling for numerous leaders across the Arab world to step down. A civil war also broke out in Greece due to the extreme amount of debt in the same year. Inspired by the civil war in Greece, dozens of nations proceeded to have their own civil wars. During this time, Over the next three years, dozens of countries collapsed into smaller countries, effectively ending the civil wars yet also leading to rising of new nations. This was known as "The Great Collapse of 2008-2014" or more commonly know as "The Great Collapse." However, some of these nations, such as South Korea and Albania, survived and remain united or never had a civil war in the first place. It has been six years since the Great Collapse, and much has improved since then. First, many terrorist organizations, such as ISIL, Boko Haram, and the Lord's Resistance Army, have been eradicated with international efforts. Second, the economic crisis has been able to be dealt with, and many countries are now facing an economic boom. Third, although no alliances yet, many countries are on the verge of forging new alliances, and it is believed that the EU, ASEAN, NATO, AU will be re-founded and a new alliance that will succeed the short-lived BRIC alliance. There is even a proposal to create a successor to the United Nations, with the details will be discussed in 2022 and the organization to be founded in 2025. However, some nations are more aggressive than others and will stop at nothing to build massive empires. Rules * Have Fun. * Be plausible and logical. * Mod word is law until proven otherwise. * No editing the map without permission from either a mod or the map maker. * No cursing, inter-player brawling, trolling or foul language. * No racist comments about other players real life ethnic origins. * No Sexist comments about other players real life gender. * In order to become a mod, you will need to ask permission from the Head Mod. * No switching countries unless you do not have one. * A player can be completely removed from the nation if they are inactive for a week. * If a moderator is playing, they cannot be an event mod or the mod response for their own nation or a nation that they have good or bad relations with. * Please look at the algorithm page. * You can adjust your budgets on certain things, however please be reasonable. * When at war, please ask for mod response on war progress, the results will be on the War Results page. * Colonization of the moon is allowed upon discovery of artificial materials, colonization of the solar system upon discover of Interstellar Ships, star systems within 250 light years upon discovery of Advanced Cryotherapy and colonization of the galaxy upon the discovery of Intergalactic Ships. * Moderators are not allowed to be biased or violate the rules. * Head Mod holds all power that the other mods hold. Vice Mod holds the powers of event mod, rules mod and war progress mod. * Unless you are the creator, vice mod or head mod, you can only hold up to two FREE mod positions. Moderators * Map Maker: None * Creator: Mli048 * Head Mod: Mli048 * Vice Mod: None * Events Mod: None * Events (Colonization) Mod: None * Rules Mod: None * Rules Mod: None * Rules Mod: None * Emergency Mod: None * Emergency Mod: None * Diplomatic Offer Response Mod: The History Nerd * Plausibility Checking Mod: None Algorithm * [[Shattered World Algorithm|'Shattered World Algorithm']] Map . Nations Note: Anything in () means what in OTL is part of that country Example: Republic of Greater Maine (Maine, New Brunswick, Novia Scotia, New Hampshire) North America *Cascadia (British Columbia, Washington, Oregon) Capital: Olympia *Confederate States of America (Florida, Alabama, Georgia, South Carolina, North Carolina, Virginia, Kentucky, Arkansas, Louisiana) Capital: Richmond *The Restored States of America (West Virginia, Washington DC, Maryland, Delaware, Pennsylvania, New Jersey, New York) Capital: Philadelphia *Republic of Texas (Texas, Oklahoma) Capital: Austin *The Quadruple State Confederation (Arizona, New Mexico, Utah, Colorado) Capital: Denver *Republic of California (California, Nevada) Capital: Sacramento *The Federation of the Great Plains (Iowa, Missouri, Kansas, Nebraska, South Dakota, North Dakota, Idaho, Wyoming, Montana) Capital: Kansas City *Republic of New England (Connecticut, Rhode Island, Massachusetts, Vermont, New Hampshire, Maine) Capital: Boston *Republic of the Great Lakes (Michigan, Illinois, Ohio, Indiana, Wisconsin, Minnesota) Capital: Springfield *Central Canadian Republic (Alberta, Saskatchewan, Manitoba) Capital: Edmonton *Eastern Canadian Republic (Ontario, Nova Scotia, New Brunswick and Labrador) Capital: Ottawa *Republic of Quebec (Quebec) Capital: Quebec City *Northern Canadian Republic (Nunavut, Northwest Territories, the Yukon, Alaska) Capital: Juneau *Greater Polynesian Republic (Everywhere in Oceania except Australia, New Zealand or Papua New Guinea. Hawaii is also part of the country) Capital: Honolulu *Republic of the Yucatan (Tabasco, Campeche, Belize, Yucatan, Quintana Roo) Capital: Mérida *The Second Aztec Empire (It is a republic) (Chiapas, Oaxaca, Veracruz, Puebla, Hidalgo, State of Mexico, Federal District (Mexico City), Tlaxcala, Morelos, Queretaro, Michoacán, Guerrero, Colima, Jalisco, Nayarit, Aguascalientes, Quanajauto) Capital: Mexico City *Republic of the Rio Grande (Tamaulipas, Nuevo Leon, San Luis Potosi, Coahuila de Zaragoza, Chihuahua, Zacatecas, Durango) Capital: Ciudad Victoria *Republic of Sonora (Baja California Sur, Baja California, Sonora, Sinaloa) Capital: La Paz *Republic of Honduras (Honduras, El Salvador) Capital: Tegucigalpa *The Caribbean Republic (Made of every Caribbean Country and Territory except Cuba) Capital: Santo Domingo *Republic of Greenland (Greenland) Capital: Nuuk South America *Republic of Suriname (Suriname, French Guyana) Capital: Paramaribo *The Amazonian Federation (Amapa, Para, Roraima, Amazonas (Colombia, Brazil, Venezuela ones), Rondonia, Apure, Bolivar, Vaupes, Guaviare, Guainia, Vichada, Acre, Loreto) Capital: Manaus *Republic of Northern Brazil (Rondônia, Mato Grosso, Mato Grosso Do Sul, Federal District (Brasilia), Maranhao, Piaui, Bahia, Ceara, Rio Grande de Norte, Sergipe, Alagoas, Pernambuco, Paraiba, Goias, Tocantins) Capital: Brasilia *Southern Brazilian Republic (Rio Grande de Sul, Parana, Santa Catarina, Sao Paulo, Minas Gerais, Espirito Santo, Rio de Janeiro) Capital: Rio de Janeiro *The Republic of Buenos Aires (Buenos Aires, Entre Rios, Corrientes, Missiones, Santa Fe) Capital: Buenos Aires *The Southern Argentinean Republic (Tierra del Fuego, Santa Cruz, Chubut, Rio Negro, Neuquen, Mendoza) Capital: Comodoro Rivadavia *The Northern Argentinean Republic (San Jaun, San Luis, La Rioja, Cordoba, Catamarca, Tucuman, Salta, Jujuy, Santiago de Estero, Chaco, Formosa) Capital: Córdoba *Republic of Greater Antioquia (Antioquia, Choco, Caldas, Cordoba, Quindio, Risaralda, Santander, Norte de Santander, Sucre, Bolivar, Cesar, Atlantico, Magdalena, La Guajira) Capital: Medellin *Republic of Bogota (Arauca, Boyaca, Casanare, Meta, Cundinamarca, Bogota, Huila, Tolima, Caqueta, Putumayo, Cuaca, Valle del Cuaca, Narino) Capital: Bogota *Republic of South Peru (Lima, Huancavelica, Ayacucho, Cuzco, Madre de Dios, Apurimac, Ica, Puno, Arequipa, Moquegua, Tacna) Capital: Lima *Republic of North Peru (Junin, Ucayali, Pasco, Huanuco, Ancash, San Martin, La Libertad, Cajamarca, Amazons (Peru one), Lambayeque, Piura, Tumbes) Capital: Piura *Republic of Santa Cruz (Santa Cruz, Beni, Pando) Capital: Santa Cruz de la Sierra *Plurinational State of Bolivia (La Paz, Cochabamba, Oruro, Potosi, Chuquisaca, Tarija) Capital: La Paz *Republic of Venezuela (Tachira, Zulia, Merida, Barinas, Trujillo, Portuguesa, Lara, Falcon, Yaracuy, Cojedes, Guarico, Carabobo, Aragua, Distritio Capital, Miranda, Dependencias Federales, Vargas, Anzoategui, Sucre, Nueva Esparta, Monagas, Delta Amarcuro) Capital: Caracas Africa *Afrikaner Free State (Limpopo, Mpumalanga, Gauteng, Free State) Capital: Pretoria *Republic of the Eastern Cape (Eastern Cape, KwaZulu-Natal) Capital: Pietermaritzburg *Republic of the Western Cape (Western Cape, Northern Cape, North West) Capital: Cape Town *The Republic of Ogaden (Somali) Capital: Jijiga *The Republic of Oromi (Oromia, Addis Ababa) Capital: Addis Ababa *The Ethiopian Republic (Afar, Amhara, Benishangul-Gumuz, Dire Dawa, Gambela, Southern Nations, Nationalities, and Peoples', Harari, Tigray) Capital: Hawassa *Republic of Biafra (Cross River, Abia, Akwa Ibom, Ebonyi, Enugu, Imo, Anambra, Rivers, Bayelsa, Benue) Capital: Enugu *The Republic of Lagos (Lagos, Ogun, Ondo, Osun, Oyo, Kwara, Kogi, Edo, Delta) Capital: Lagos *The Republic of Northern Nigeria (Niger, Kebbi, Abuja, Sokoto, Zamfara, Katsina, Kaduna, Kano, Nassarawa, Taraba, Plateau, Jigawa, Bauchi, Yobe, Adamawa, Gombe, Borno) Capital: Abuja *Republic of Bas-Congo (Bas-Congo, Cabinda) Capital: Bakongo *The Second Republic of Katanga (Katanga) Capital: Lubumbashi *United Republic of Kivu (Sud-Kivu, Nord-Kivu, Maniema) Capital: Bukavu *The Congolese Republic (Kinshasa, Kasai-Oriental, Kasai-Occidental, Bandundu, Orientale, Equateur) Capital: Kinshasa *Republic of Angola (Zaire, Uige, Luanda, Bengo, Kwanza Norte, Malange, Bie, Kwanza Sul, Huambo, Benguela, Huila, Namibe, Cunene) Capital: Luanda *Republic of Eastern Sudan (River Nile, Red Sea, Kassala) Capital: Port Sudan *Republic of Darfur (West Darfur, East Darfur, North Darfur, Central Darfur, South Darfur) Capital: Al-Fashir *The Sudanese Republic (West Kordofan, South Kordofan, North Kordofan, White Nile, Blue Nile, Sinnar, El Gezira, Khartoum, Northern) Capital: Khartoum *Federal Republic of Somalia (Somalia) Capital: Mogadishu *Republic of Somaliland (Somaliland) Capital: Hargeisa *Democratic Republic of Lunda-Tchokwé (Lunda Sul, Lunda Norte, Moxico, Kuando Kubango) Capital: Dundo *Eastern Algerian Republic (Here is a link for map (They are red): http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/Mli048_and_Donjon_Maps) Capital: Algiers *Western Algerian Republic (Link for map (They are green): http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/Mli048_and_Donjon_Maps) Capital: Oran *Republic of Rif (L'Oriental, Meknes Tafilalet, Rabat Sale Zemmour Zear, Tanger Tetouan) Capital: Tangier *Republic of Cyrenaica (Benghazi, Al Marj, Al Gebel el Akhdar, Derna, Al Batnan, Al Wahat, Al Kufra) Capital: Benghazi *The Tripolitanian-Fezzan Union (Nikhat Al Khams, Zawia, Jafara, Tripoli, Al Maghreb, Misurata, Sirt, Al Joufra, Murzuk, Al Gabal Al Gharbi, Sebha, Nalut, Wadi Al Shati, Wadi Al Haya, Ghat) Capital: Tripoli *Kingdom of Morocco (Draa-Tafilalet, Guelmim Es semara, Souss Massa Draa, Marrakech Tensift Al Haouz, Tadla Azilal, Grand Casablanca) Capital: Rabat *Republic of Western Sahara (Western Sahara) Capital: El-Aaiun *Republic of the Sinai (North Sinai, South Sinai) Capital: Arish *The Nile Republic (Sohag, Assiout, Menia, Giza, Beni Suef, Fayoum, Cairo, Suez, Ismalia, Port Said, Alexandria, Behera, Garbia, Sharkia, Monoufia, Kaliobia, Damietta, Dakhlia, Kafr El Shiekh, Qena) Capital: Cairo *Outer Egyptian Republic (Red Sea, Luxor, Aswan, El Wadi El Gidid, Matrouh) Capital: Hurghada Europe *Republic of Tuscany (Tuscany) Capital: Florence *Republic of Naples (Calabria, Apulia, Molise, Campania, Basilicata) Capital: Naples *Republic of Milan (Lombardy) Capital: Milan *The Venetian Republic (Veneto, Friuli Venezia Giulia, Provincia Autonoma Trento, Provincia Autonoma Bolanzo/Bozen) Capital: Venice *Republic of the Mediterranean (Corsica, Sardinia, Sicily, Malta, Balearic Islands) Capital: Cagliari *The Genoese Republic (Liguria) Capital: Genoa *Piedmont Republic (Piedmont, Valley Aosta) Capital: Turin *The Second Roman Republic (Lazio, Umbria, Abruzzo, San Marino, Vatican City, Marches) Capital: Rome *Republic of Greater Catalonia (Andorra, Cataluna, Aragon, Comunidad Valenciana) Capital: Barcelona *The Republic of Andalusia (Andalusia) Capital: Seville *The Asturias-Basque Federal Union (Comunidad Foral de Navarra, La Rioja, Pais Vasco, Cantabria, Asturias) Capital: Bilbao *The Kingdom of Castile (It is a parliamentary constitutional monarchy under Felipe VI) (Region De Murcia, Castilla y Leon, Extremadura, Castilla-La Mancha, Comunidad de Madrid) Capital: Madrid *Republic of Galicia (Galicia) Capital: Santiago de Compostela *Federation of the Canary Islands (Canary Islands) Capital: Santa Cruz de Tenerife *The Republic of Brittany (Brittany) Capital: Rennes *The Republic of Normandy (Normandy) Capital: Rouen *Republic of Burgundy-Savoy (Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azur, Auvergne-Rhône-Alpes, Monaco, Bourgogne-Franche-Comté) Capital: Lyon *The Republic of Occitania (Occitanie, Nouvelle-Aquitaine, Andorra) Capital: Toulouse *The Parisian Republic (Centre-Val de Loire, Île-de-France, Hauts-de-France, Grand Est) Capital: Paris *'Kingdom of England '(England) Capital: London : ' *'Scottish Republic '''(Scotland) Capital: Edinburgh- The History Nerd *The Republic of Wales (Wales) Capital: Cardiff *The Bavarian Republic (Bavaria) Capital: Munich *The Republic of the Rhine (Baden-Württemberg, Rhineland-Palatinate, Saarland, Hesse, North Rhine-Westphalia) Capital: Düsseldorf *The Northern German Confederation (Berlin, Hamburg, Bremen, Lower Saxony, Saxony-Anhalt, Schleswig-Holstein, Saxony, Brandenburg, Thuringia, Mecklenburg-Vorpommern) Capital: Berlin *The Republic of Warsaw (Masovian, Lódź, Podlaskie, Lublin, Subcarpathian, Świętokrzyskie) Capital: Warsaw *The Republic of Silesia (Lower Silesian, Opole, Silesian, Lesser Poland) Capital: Krakow *The Pomeranian Republic (Greater Poland, West Pomerania, Pommerania, Warmian-Masurian, Kuyavian-Pomeranian, Lubusz) Capital: Gdansk *The Eastern Ukrainian Republic (Donetsk, Zaporizhzhia, Kherson, Luhansk, Dnipropetrovsk, Kiev, Kiev Oblast, Kharkiv, Poltava, Sumy, Chernihiv) Capital: Kiev *Republic of Crimea (Crimea, Sevastopol) Capital: Sevastopol *The Western Ukrainian Republic (Odessa, Mykolaiv, Kirovohrad, Cherkasy, Vinnytsia, Zhytomyr, Rivne, Volyn, Zakarpattia, Khmelnytskyi, Chernivtsi, Ternopi, Ivano-Frankivsk, Lviv) Capital: Lviv *Northern Caucasian Republic (Krasnodar, Adygeya, Karachay-Cherkessia, Kabardino-Balkaria, Stavropol, North Ossetia-Alania, Ingushetia, Chechnya, Dagestan, Rostov, Kalmykia) Capital: Krasnodar *People's Republic of Leningrad (Saint Petersburg, Murmansk, Karelia, Komi, Vologda, Kirov, Leningrad, Novgorod, Pskov, Franz Josef Land, Novaya Zemlya Island) Capital: Saint Petersburg (Renamed to Leningrad) *The Soviet Republic of Muscovy (Voronezh, Tambov, Ryazan, Nizhny Novgorod, Smolensk, Tver, Yaroslavl, Kostroma, Moscow (Federal City), Ivanovo, Vladmi, Moscow (Oblast), Bryansk, Kursk, Belgorad, Lipetsk, Kaluga, Oryol, Tula) Capital: Moscow *Democratic Republic of the Volga (Astrakhan, Volgograd, Orenburg, Saratov, Samara, Bashkortostan, Perm, Mari El, Udmurtia, Penza, Tatarstan, Ulianovsk, Chuvashia, Mordovia) Capital: Volgagrad * Republic of Aland (Aland) Capital: Mariehamn * Federal Republic of Helsinki (Helsinki-Uusimaa, Kanta-Hame, Varsinais-Suomi, Kymenlaakso) Capital: Helsinki * Republic of Finland (Etela-Karjala, Etela-Savo, Paijat-Hame, Kainuu, Pohjois-Savo, Keski-Suomi, Pohjois-Pohjanmaa, Keski-Pohjanmaa, Pirkanmaa, Satakunta, Etela-Pohjanmaa, Pohjanmaa) Capital: Tampere * The Sami Federation (Lappi, Lappland, Norrbotten, Vasterbotten, Angermanland, Jamtland, Nordland, Troms, Finnmark, Spitsbergen) Capital: Umea * Republic of Greater Gothenburg and Scania (Gotland, Skane, Oland, Blekinge, Smaland, Halland, Bohuslan, Vastergotland, Narke, Ostergotland, Dalsland) Capital: Gothenburg * Kingdom of Stockholm (Uppland, Sodermanland, Vastmanland, Varmland, Gastrikland, Dalarna, Halsingland, Harjedalen, Medelpad) Capital: Stockholm * Kingdom of Oslo (Oslo, Ostfold, Akershus, Vestfold, Telemark, Buskerud, Aust-Agder, Vest-Agder, Rogaland, Hordaland, Sogn og Fjordane, Nord-Trondelag, Sor-Trondelag, More og Romsdal) Capital: Oslo Asia *Eastern Siberian Republic (Primorsky, Sakhalin, Khabarovsk, Jewish Autonomous Region, Amur, Zabaykalsk, Buryatia, Irkutsk, Magadan, Kamchatka, Chukotka, Sakha) Capital: Vladivostok *Western Siberian Republic (Tuva, Khakassia, Yamalia, Nenetsia, Arkhangelsk, Khantia-mansia, Tomsk, Omsk, Krasnoyarsk, Altai (Krais), Altai (Republic), Kurgan, Tyumen, Sverdlovsk, Chelyabinsk) Capital: Yekaterinburg * People's Republic of Manchuria (Inner Mongolia, Liaoning, Jilin, Heilongjiang) Capital: Shenyang * Democratic Republic of Northern China (Gansu, Shaanxi, Ningxia, Shanxi, Henan, Shandong, Hebei, Tianjin, Beijing) Capital: Beijing * The Theocracy of Tibet (Xinjiang, Tibet, Qinghai) Capital: Lhasa * People's Republic of Southern China (Macau, Hong Kong, Shanghai, Yunnan, Guangxi, Sichuan, Guizhou, Chongqing, Hubei, Henan, Anhui, Jiangsu, Jiangxi, Guangdong, Zhejiang, Fujian) Capital: Nanjing * Republic of Tawian (Tawian) Capital: Taipei * Republic of Hokkaido (Hokkaido) Capital: Sapporo * Kingdom of Japan (Tokyo, Chiba, Yamanashi, Kanagawa, Saitama, Nigata, Gunma, Ibaraki, Tochigi, Fukushima, Aomori, Iwate, Shizuoka, Akita, Yamagata, Miyag, Naganoi) Capital: Tokyo * Republic of Southern Japan (Toyama, Gifu, Aichi, Fukui, Ishikawa, Shiga, Mie, Nara, Kyoto, Hyogo, Osaka, Wakayama, Tottori, Okayama, Hiroshima, Shimane, Yamaguchi, Kagawa, Tokushima, Ehime, Kochi, Yamaguchi, Oita, Fukuoka, Saga, Nagasaki, Kumanmoto, Kagoshima, Miyazaki) Capital: Kyoto * Okinawa Federation (Okinawa) Capital: Naha * '''Republic of Sumatra (Sumatra) Capital: Medan bibleboyd316 * Republic of Borneo (Indonesian Borneo) Capital: Pontianak * Republic of Java (Java) Capital: Jakarta * Eastern Indonesian Republic (Sulawesi, Indonesia part of New Guinea, Bali, North Sulawesi, North Maluku, Maluku, East Nusa Tenggara) Capital: Makassar * Republic of Assam (Assam, Nagaland, Manpiur, Sikkim, Bhutan, Arunachal Pradesh, Meghalaya, Mizoram, Tripura) Capital: Dispur * The Kashmir Republic (Jammu and Kashmir both India and Pakistan, India Punjab, Himachal Pradesh, Uttarakhand) Capital: Srinagar * Republic of Rajasthan (Rajasthan, Andhra Pradesh, Karaikal, Gujarat, Diu, Maharashtra, Goa, Karnataka, Mahe, Lakshadweep) Capital: Mumbai * Republic of East India (Andra Pradesh, Puducherry, Tamil Nadu, Telangana, Odisha, Chhattisgarh) Capital: Hyderabad * Republic of the Ganges (Haryana, Delhi, Madhya Pradesh, West Bengal, Bihar, Jharkhand) Capital: New Delhi * Islamic Republic of West Pakistan (Pakistan Punjab, Sind, Islamabad, Khyber Pakhtunkhwa) Capital: Islamabad * Republic of Eastern Kazakhstan (Almaty, East Kazakhstan, North Kaz, Pavlodar, Akmola, Karagandy, Zhambyl, South Kaz) Capital: Astana * Republic of Western Kazakhstan (Aktobe, Kostanay, Kyzlorda, West Kazakhstan, Atyrau, Mangystau) Capital: Aktobe * Kingdom of Bangkok (Bangkok, Central Region) Capital: Bangkok * Republic of South Thailand (Southern Region) Capital: Hat Yai * Republic of North Thailand (Northern Region, Northeastern Region) Capital: Chiang Mai * Republic of Sarawak (Sarawak) Capital: Kuching * Republic of Sabah (Sabah) Capital: Kota Kinabalu * Federal Republic of Malaysia (Mainland Malaysia) Capital: Kuala Lumpur * Republic of South Vietnam (1955-1975 South Vietnam) Capital: Saigon (City was renamed) * People's Republic of North Vietnam (1945-1976 North Vietnam) Capital: Hanoi * Bangsamoro Republic (Mimaropa, Northern Mindanao, Muslim Mindanao, Zamboanga Peninsula, Soccsksargen, Davao Region, Caraga) Capital: Davao City * Republic of Cordillera (Cordillera, Ilocos, Cagayan Valley) Capital: Baguio * Republic of the Philippines (Central Visayas, Eastern Visayas, Western Visayas, Bicol, Calabarzon, National Capital Region, Central Luzon) Capital: Manila * Republic of Mon (Mon, Tanintharyi) Capital: Mawlamyine * Republic of Kawthoolei (Kayin, Kayah) Capital: Hpa-An * Republic of Kachin (Kachin, Sagaing) Capital: Myitkyina * Arakan-Chin Federation (Rakhine, Chin, Ayeyarwady) Capital: Sittwe The Middle East * Islamic Republic of Baluchistan (Balochistan, Federally Administered Tribal Areas, Sistan and Baluchestan) Capital: Quetta * Federal Republic of Rojava (Aleppo, Rakka, Hasakeh) Capital: Qamishli * Democratic Republic of Syria (The Democratic one) (Hama, Homs, Tartous, Lattakia, Idleb) Capital: Homs * Republic of Syria (The Al-Assad One) (Damascus, Damascus rural, Der Ezor, Sweida, Quneitra, Dar'a) Capital: Damascus * Southern Islamic Republic of Iran (Chaharmahal and Bakhtiari, Fars, Kerman, Hormozgan, Kohgiluyeh and Boyer-Ahmad, Yazd, Bushehr) Capital: Shiraz * Greater Republic of Khūzestān (Khuzestan, Luristan, IIam, Al-Basrah) Capital: Ahvaz * The Republic of Kurdistan (Dohuk, Arbil, Al-Sulaimaniyah, Kirkuk, Nineveh, Salah al-Din, Kermanshah, Hamadan, Kurdistan, West Azerbaijan, Hakkâri, Şırnak, Batman, Mardin, Van, Siirt, Bitlis) Capital: Mosul * Republic of Iraq (Al-Anbar, Karbala, Al-Najaf, Babil, Baghdad, Diyala, Wasit, Misan, Thi Qar, Al-Qadisiyah, Al-Muthanna) Capital: Baghdad * The Republic of Southern Azerbaijan (Ardabil, East Azerbaijan, Zanjan, Gilan, Qazvin) Capital: Tabriz * Islamic Republic of Northern Iran (Markazi, Qom, Tehran, Albroz, Mazandaran, Golestan, Semnan, South Khorasan, North Khorasan, Razavi Khorsan) Capital: Tehran * Republic of Istanbul (Map Link (they are green): http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/Mli048_and_Donjon_Maps) Capital: Istanbul * Republic of Ankara (Map Link (They are blue): http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/Mli048_and_Donjon_Maps) Capital: Ankara * The Northern Turkish Republic (Map Link (They are Red): http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/Mli048_and_Donjon_Maps) Capital: Samsun * Eastern Turkish Republic (Map Link (They are purple): http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/Mli048_and_Donjon_Maps) Capital: Şanlıurfa * Republic of Palestine (Palestine occupied territory, Jerusalem, Israeli Southern District) Capital: Jerusalem * Republic of Israel (Israeli North District, Haifa, Israeli Center District, Tel Aviv) Capital: Tel Aviv * Kingdom of Mecca and Medina (Asir, Makkah, Bahah, Madinah, Jizan, Najran) Capital: Mecca * Kingdom of Central Arabia (Tabuk, Jawf, Northern Borders, Ha'il, Qasim, Riyadh) Capital: Riyadh * Kingdom of Eastern Arabia (Eastern Province) Capital: Dammam * The Islamic Republic of Aden (Aden, Laheg, Abyan, Al-Dhale, Ibb, Taiz) Capital: Aden * The Sultanate of Al Mahrah (Al Maharah, Hadramount) Capital: Al Ghaydah * Republic of Yemen (Shabwah, Al-Baida, Mareb, Al-Jawf, Sa'adeh, Sana'a, Sana'a City, Dhamar, Amran, Raymah, Al-Mahweet, Hajjah, Al-Hodeidah) Capital: Sana'a Oceania * Republic of Tasmania (Tasmania) Capital: Hobart * Eastern Australian Republic (Queensland, New South Wales, Victoria, Australian Capital Terrioty) Capital: Canberra * Western Australian Republic (South Australian, Western Australia, Northern Territory) Capital: Perth * Republic of North New Zealand (New Zealand North Island) Capital: Wellington * Republic of South New Zealand (New Zealand South Island) Capital: Christchurch Intact Countries North America *Republic of Guatemala (Guatemala) Capital: Guatemala City *Republic of Nicaragua (Nicaragua) Capital: Managua *Republic of Costa Rica (Costa Rica) Capital: San Jose *Republic of Panama (Panama) Capital: Panama City *Republic of Cuba (Cuba) Capital: Havana South America * Eastern Republic of Uruguay (Uruguay) Capital: Montevideo * Republic of Chile (Chile) Capital: Santiago * Republic of Ecuador (Ecuador) Capital: Quito * Republic of Paraguay (Paraguay) Capital: Paraguay * Co-operative Republic of Guyana (Guyana) Capital: Georgetown Africa * Republic of Namibia (Namibia) Capital: Windhoek * United Republic of Tanzania (Tanzania) Capital: Dodoma * Republic of Kenya (Kenya) Capital: Nairobi * Republic of Uganda (Uganda) Capital: Kampala * Republic of Ghana (Ghana) Capital: Accra * Republic of Mozambique (Mozambique) Capital: Maputo * Republic of Madagascar (Madagascar) Capital: Antananarivo * Republic of Cameroon (Cameroon) Capital: Yaoundé * Republic of Côte d'Ivoire (Côte d'Ivoire) Capital: Yamoussoukro * Republic of Zambia (Zambia) Capital: Lusaka * Republic of Niger (Niger) Capital: Niamey * Republic of Mali (Mali) Capital: Bamako * Burkina Faso (Burkina Faso) Capital: Ouagadougou * Republic of Zimbabwe (Zimbabwe) Capital: Harare * Republic of Malawi (Malawi) Capital: Lilongwe * Republic of Senegal (Senegal) Capital: Dakar * Republic of Guinea (Guinea) Capital: Conarky * Republic of Chad (Chad) Capital: N'Djamena * Tunisian Republic (Tunisia) Capital: Tunis * Republic of Benin (Benin) Capital: Porto-Novo Bronwyn the 2nd (talk) 17:06, September 28, 2017 (UTC) * Republic of South Sudan (South Sudan) Capital: Juba * Republic of Rwanda (Rwanda) Capital: Kigali * Republic of Burundi (Burundi) Capital: Bujumbura * Togolese Republic (Togo) Capital: Lome * Republic of Sierra Leone (Sierra Leone) Capital: Freetown * State of Eritrea (Eritrea) Capital: Asmara * Central African Republic (Central African Republic) Capital: Bangui * Republic of Liberia (Liberia) Capital: Monrovia * Republic of the Congo (Republic of the Congo) Capital: Brazzaville * Islamic Republic of Mauritania (Mauritania) Capital: Nouakchott * Kingdom of Lesotho (Lesotho) Capital: Maseru * Republic of Botswana (Botswana) Capital: Gaborone * Republic of Guinea-Bissau (Guinea-Bissau) Capital: Bissau * Republic of the Gambia (Gambia) Capital: Banjul * Republic of Mauritius (Mauritius) Capital: Port Louis * Gabonese Republic (Gabon) Capital: Libreville * Kingdom of Swaziland (Swaziland) Capital: Lobamba * Republic of Djibouti (Djibouti) Capital: Djibouti City * Union of the Comoros (Comoros) Capital: Moroni * Republic of Equatorial Guinea (Equatorial Guinea) Capital: Malabo * Republic of Cabo Verde (Cape Verde) Capital: Praia * Democratic Republic of São Tomé and Príncipe (São Tomé and Príncipe) Capital: São Tomé * Republic of Seychelles (Seychelles) Capital: Victoria Europe *Republic of Serbia (Serbia) Capital: Belgrade *'Republic of Bulgaria' (Bulgaria) Capital: Sofia *Kingdom of the Netherlands (Netherlands) Capital: Amsterdam *Kingdom of Belgium (Belgium) Capital: Brussels *Republic of Albania (Albania) Capital: Tirana *Republic of Austria (Austria) Capital: Vienna *Republic of Belarus (Belarus) Capital: Minsk *'Romania (Romania) '''Capital: Bucharest Didcot1 (talk) 16:39, September 12, 2017 (UTC) *Hellenic Republic (Greece) Capital: Athens *Czech Republic (Czechia) Capital: Prague *'Portuguese Republic''' (Portugal) Capital: Lisbon) Katie P Perry (talk) (talk) 02:21, September 9, 2017 (UTC) *Hungary (Hungary) Capital: Budapest *Swiss Confederation (Switzerland) Capital: Bern *Kingdom of Denmark (Denmark) Capital: Copenhagen *Slovak Republic (Slovakia) Capital: Bratislava *Ireland (Ireland) Capital: Dublin *Republic of Croatia (Croatia) Capital: Zagreb *Bosnia and Herzegovina (Bosnia and Herzegovina) Capital: Sarajevo *Republic of Moldova (Moldova) Capital: Chisinau *Republic of Latvia (Latvia) Capital: Riga *Republic of Lithuania (Lithuania) Capital: Vilnius *Republic of Estonia (Estonia) Capital: Talinn *Republic of Macedonia (Macedonia) Capital: Skopje *Republic of Slovenia (Slovenia) Capital: Ljubljana *Montenegro (Montenegro) Capital: Podgorica *Grand Duchy of Luxembourg (Luxembourg) Capital: Luxembourg City *Republic of Iceland (Iceland) Capital: Reykjavik Asia * People's Republic of Bangladesh ((Bangladesh) Capital: Dhaka * Republic of Uzbekistan (Uzbekistan) Capital: Tashkent * Federal Democratic Republic of Nepal (Nepal) Capital: Kathmandu * Democratic People's Republic of Korea (North Korea) Capital: Pyongyang * Democratic Socialist Republic of Sri Lanka (Sri Lanka) Capital: Sri Jayawardenapura Kotte * Republic of Korea (South Korea) Capital: Seoul * Kingdom of Cambodia (Cambodia) Capital: Phom Penh * Republic of Tajikistan (Tajikistan) Capital: Dushanbe * Lao People's Democratic Republic (Laos) Capital: Vientiane * Kyrgyz Republic (Kyrgyzstan) Capital: Bishkek * Republic of Singapore (Singapore) Capital: Singapore * Turkmenistan (Turkmenistan) Capital: Ashgabat * Democratic Republic of Timor-Leste (East Timor) Capital: Dili * Kingdom of Bhutan (Bhutan) Capital: Thimpu * Nation of Brunei, the Abode of Peace (Brunei) Capital: Bandar Seri Begawan * Maldives (Maldives) Capital: Male Middle East * Republic of Azerbaijan (Azerbaijan) Capital: Baku * Islamic Republic of Afghanistan (Afghanistan) Capital: Kabul * United Arab Emirates (United Arab Emirates) Capital: Abu Dhabi * Hashemite Kingdom of Jordan (Jordan) Capital: Amman * Lebanese Republic (Lebanon) Capital: Beirut * State of Kuwait (Kuwait) Capital: Kuwait City * Sultanate of Oman (Oman) Capital: Muscat * Republic of Armenia (Armenia) Capital: Yerevan * Georgia (Georgia (Country)) Capital: Tbillsi * State of Qatar (Qatar) Capital: Doha * Kingdom of Bahrain (Bahrain) Capital: Manama * Republic of Cyprus (Cyprus (Island)) Capital: Nicosia Notes # One turn is equal to one year. # A new turn will be posted every Thursday and Sunday between 12 Midnight - 12 Noon Eastern Time. # If your having any problems, please ask a mod for help. If you have problems with any mods, asked another mod. Important Pages Algorithm This page is for algorithms regarding mostly war, but does include other stuff such as income and population growth. Technology and Research This page is for the types of technologies, their bonuses and other science stuff. [[Shattered World Resources Page|'Resources']] This page is for resources, what they are, their production/demand and the global market. Economy This page is for income, debt, loans and other money stuff. Demographics This page is for happiness, population growth and other people stuff. Discussion This is where you can discuss stuff about the game, as well as any problems. Map * NOTICE: WE ARE LOOKING FOR MAP MAKERS!!! ''' * '''IF YOU ARE A MAP MAKER PLEASE CONTACT MLI048!!! Archives Gameplay 2020: * Main events of the Year: * The year is 2020. 10 years ago, the world was in the biggest economic, social and political crisis in all of history. Now, the world is shattered, but is committed to great progress. Dozens of elections, occur, including many ex-US countries. A successor to the United Nations is being slowly being formed. Meanwhile, South Korea ramps up their cyber-security program. North Korea moves thousands of artillery, tanks and troops along the DMZ, threatening a war with the South. However, North Korea is the only nation that was banned from the Zurich Science Protocols. A drought occurs in Darfur, Sudan and Chad, resulting in a refugee crisis of roughly 200,000 people. Nationalism gains in North Germany and the Rheinland, including the ideas of the "Fourth Reich". This also occurs in Japan as there is no superpowers keeping both nations from militarization. Wales is asking for an alliance with Scotland, in fear of English aggression while a new party is gaining popularity in Ireland, calling for "Revenge" on Great Britain. The Congolese Republic begins a mass anti-corruption campaign, in order to maximize efficiency in the mining of the Congo's vast resources. Amazon passes a law restricting timber production, decreasing production but will save millions of trees every year. The "Second Cold War" begins, as East and West Siberia begin a rivalry in attempting to sell and produce more timber, metal ore and petroleum then the other. East Siberia has been backed by mostly ex-Russian and Chinese countries, as well as Central Asia and Belarus. West Siberia is backed by Western countries, attempting to gain a foothold on the mainland and the vast resources of Siberia. An Islamist terror group known as the Islamic Caliphate of Arabia (ICA) attacks Riyadh, killing four and injuring 22 people. They declare all of Arabia shall be united under the new Caliphate. They are internationally seen as a terror group. *'Scottish Republic:' We agree To the Welsh's proposal of an alliance to prevent English aggression against the ex-UK states. Meanwhile a political party Named the "Scottish Nationalist Party" which is a Fascist Party Gains influence and popularity all over the country, with the next parimentary elections in the next year and a new prime minister right after that, they are on their way to winning. We condemn the Terrorist attacks along with the SNP which Remarks That "this is why we need to Monitor who comes into our Country and who comes out". *'Kingdom of England:' We would like to join the planed replacement for the UN. England offers friendly relations with Scotland, Wales and the Netherlands. Our railways are upgraded. The bizarre and morally bankrupt government of Theresa May falls in a snap election and Labour wins heavily, the rest go Lib' Dem's, Conservatives and some Greens. Jeremy Corbyn is the new PM. The new Conservative Party leader is Grant Shapps, the member of parliament for Welwyn Hatfield in Hertfordshire. We wish to form a common mutual self-defence alliance with Portugal against the German far-right. England condemns the ICA attacks. 20tonnes of food aid goes to Chad. **'Scottish Dip: As of now we have no comment on this due to SNP pressure on us and normal people against friendly relations and the liberals and Neo-Unionists also supporting friendly relations, we have stayed neutral, in years time we will answer this.' **'Welsh Dip: We Agree to friendly relations with the English but keep the Scottish-Welsh defense pact intact due to not completely trusting the English as at any moment they could strike.' *'Portuguese Republic:' We introduce the Escudo and will scrap the Euro in 1 year's time. An alliance is agreed with the English. We recruit 100 more cops. We condem the Islamist attacks. *'Romania:' We offer a free trade deal with Moldova and Bulgaria. Germany and Greece are accused of causing the European economic crisis by Romania's president. We offer friendly relations with all adjasent states. (Mod decide: Does Moldova agree to a free trade deal). **'Moldovian Diplomacy: We agree to the Romanian trade deal, due to our historical Realtionship with each other, and the possibilities of a Moldavian-Romanian Trade Union.' *'Benin:' Officials tour the nation promoting tribal unity and religious tolerance. Oil exports will re-ignited with a offer of 4 oil drilling blocks on the Seme oilfield. We would like each oil drilling block to go to a different nation and each nation can extract about 0.3million barrels of oil a year. We would like two nations to mine artisanal miners from gold veins near the villages of Kwatena and Tchantangou, in the Atakora Mountains in northwestern Benin. Benin Golf Air would lke to buy a cargo helicopter off of England and Scotland. We promote the popular use of Adjalin. We off a free trade deal to Togo (Mods decide Togo's response). A literacy campaign occurs in the city of Cotonou. **'English dip: '''We agree to buy the rights to exsplore one of the oil drilling blocks in Benin. **'Togo Response: We Happiliy agree to the Trading deal as this could help us get our economy back up to its knees.' **'Scotland:' we agree to explore one of Benin's Oil Blocks, we request An economical alliance with Benin (this gains the support of SNP). ***'Benin:We agree to the economical alliance with Scotland. *'''Bulgaria: The nation cracks down on illegal immigration from Islamic and Arab nations. The internet is noticeably improved in our major cities. We send a small amount of food aid to Sudan and Darfur. We agree to friendly relations with Romania and offer friendly relations to Greece, Serbia and Macedonia. We accept Romania's trade offer. A new stone quarry opens in the Rodupe Mountains. We wish to join the boddy that will take the role of the former UN. **'Greek, Serbia, and Macedonia Response:' we Accept friendly relations with Bulgaria. 2021: * Main events of the Year: ** The successor to the United Nations is asking for a new name and a host city. The current host cities include Geneva, Stockholm, Panama City, Seattle, Vancouver, Toronto, Dubai, London and New York. New York is the mostly like option since the old UN Building is still intact and is currently a museum. Meanwhile, South Korea continues to invest their cyber-security program and began a $20 billion anti-missile defense shield, with help from South Japan, Central Japan, the RSA and California. Rumors in East Asia is that the North Korea is a building a new fleet for a naval invasion of Japan. This recent crisis has cause nationalism in Japan and a reason for the former Japanese states to build up their military. The drought continues in Darfur, Sudan and Chad, resulting in widespread famine. The drought has expand to the CAR, South Sudan, northern Cameroon and the entire Horn of Africa. There is estimate 800,000 refugees now, many fleeing across the Red Sea to the Arabian states or across Egypt and the Mediterranean to Europe. The ICA is also gaining influence in Arabia, due to the refugees, calling for attacks on refugee camps, including a bomb that kill 8 people and injured over 200. Due to this, nationalism gains influence in many European states, especially the Rheinland, the economic successor of Germany, and North Germany, the military and political successor of Germany. The Congolese Republic uses the Congo's vast resources to sell to other countries, using the money to build up factories that will produce industrial and consumer goods. East Siberia and the Kingdom of Japan signed a naval defense contract, giving East Siberia two destroyers and a maritime alliance with the Kingdom of Japan as well to insure Eastern Siberian resources can get to other countries. In exchange, the Kingdom of Japan gets reduced cost on oil and metal ore from East Siberia as well as troop placement upwards of 100,000 troops and 200 tanks shall North Korea attack the South or Japan. The Irish elections occur, with the extreme nationalist party "The United Celtic Front" (UCF) winning 47 seats, the only party winning just 4 more seats and the Presidency, being the Fine Gael party. A commercial plane traveling to Cairo crashed after engine failure in Beijing, as a result of heavy smog and dust storms, killing 107 people and injuring 282. In response, the government has begin environmental regulations around major cities and airports, resulting in factories in rural areas. Many other countries do the same thing. * England: We propose joining the new UN and that Geneva should host it.We send 200 tonnes of food to the CAR and Chad. The internet is noticeably improved in our major cities. Corporation tax on rich firms goes up by 1% on all major firms in the UK for 2 years. We note the events in Scotland, Siberia and Japan. Labour plans to scrap some anti-Islamic targeting immigration laws an the UK's atomic submarine fleet by 2026. *'Scottish Republic:' The SNP Denounces the United Celtic Front. The SNP starts funding and Supporting Welsh nationalist/Fascist groups along with Anti-Unionist Organizations and Anti-English Groups. The Scottish Nationalist Party is so popular in Scotland because of their patriotic views and their acknowledgement of real problems, especially with their rejection of mass amounts of refugees and foreigners from entering Scotland, saying that "Non-Scots are Overrunning our homeland! Gods' special land made for the Scots!". Religion also plays a key factor in their popularity, The Scottish Nationalist Party is very Protestant, just like the Scots have historically been for centuries, and claiming that "The dirty Irish catholics are tainting our homeland, and are reason for our failures!". Anti-Unionist ideas and anti-English ideas also make the SNP so popular. In the next election the SNP win 98% of Seats in the parliament, with the conservatives gaining the other seats, in the upcoming months, the General Elections for a Prime Minister Take place, the SNP wins by a landslide, with the Party's Leader, Andus Craig, taking the place as Prime Minister, he is expected to take power by January. *'Romania:' We build 15 light tanks. We improve our energy grid. We want to join the UN and see it built in Stockholm. **With industy non-exsistent no tanks were made. Having any form of milliery came to be noticed as a heavy drain on the pre-industrial econamy and we disband the millatery. The country gose isolationist and brings in food and paper rationing. *'Technical Note: '''You do not have the sufficient resources for building tanks (Not enough petroleum). You can, however, purchase the sufficient resource shall you need it. *'Bulgaria:' The civil leadership gives some patriotic speeches after seeing that the Romanian nation has collapsed and we face a similar demise due to demised amounts of fuel and basics like iron and paper in the post-apocaliptic world, Sofia has a litter collection for recycling campaign. We chose to spin a cunning plan out. We tell all stocky people to take stock of our food stocks, smelt down our remainder of the scrap iron for swords and cannons. We send 100 of our mounted hussars into the south of Romania and sack Bucharest. If the war-algo goes OK, we will form a vessel nation called the "Hautmanate of Bucharest and Târgoviște". It is to be put under marshal law and exploited for resources and cheep indentured slave labour units. *'War Algorithm: Bulgaria loses and suffer heavy casualties. For full data, click here. **'''Bulgaria's responce: We take this defeat as a bit of a nock back and set back. Propaganda wipps up the need for revenge! 2,500 foot soldiers, 25 cannons, 1 modern army truck, 5 motorbikes and 250 mounted cavalry riding on horse back attack southern Romania (they sack Giurgiu, Târgoviște and Bucharest) in an act that is seen as a key do or die moment in the war by most Bulgarians. If the war-algo goes OK, we will form a vessel nation called the "Hautmanate of Bucharest, Giurgiu and Târgoviște". It is to be put under marshal law and exploited for resources and cheep indentured slave labour units. We also increase our sheep farming for food and clothing (especially of the troops and border guards), with a shirt factory also opening in Sofia. ***'England': **Facepalm.** ****'Note: '''Please use the units from the Algrorithm, otherwise I ignore you. Also, a country can only do one battle per state per year. *****With the people in full revolt the military is wiped out and the government is killed. The nation collapses in to a catastrophic civil war and never recovers. ******'England''' Response: 'It condemns Bulgaria as war wacky, imperialist and crazy. We also go isolationist and ban the armed forces (apart from the SAS, SBS, border guards on the border with Scotland and the coast guard under a pacifist constitution. We offer a free trade zone to Scotland, Wales, the Netherlands and Northern Ireland (I think this game is a 'no war' one, but will trade ever be made between nations?). ******'Response: 'Wales and the Netherlands agree. Northern Ireland isn't a country. *'NOTE TO ALL NATIONS: All countries are accepted to this new organization, but it will not be founded until 2025. *'Portugal:' We fight the forest fires in the north and grow may more olives in the south. We offer to sell olives to Romania. 2022: * Main events of the Year: ** The successor's name will now be the Organization of Global States (OGS) and will be HQ in NYC, in the old UN building. However, Geneva will be the European head of the OGS, Buenos Aires the head of the South American OGS, Lagos as the head of the African OGS and Bangkok as the head of the Asian-Oceanian OGS. South Korea conducts a massive army and navy drill, while the North mobilizes its reserve forces, escalating tensions. Japanese nationalism continues, with fears they may gain a majority in the upcoming elections. The drought continues in Darfur, Sudan and Chad, resulting in widespread famine. The drought and famine has killed around 100,000 people and caused 1.6 million refugees. The government of Darfur may collapsed into anarchy. The ICA conducts the "Attack of the decade" blowing up the final games of the Qatar World Cup, Switzerland vs Buenos Aires. 800 people were killed, 5,000 were injured. Another 70 died and 600 injured as panic cause people being trampled to death. Bombs erupt in Burj Khalifa, Jeddah Tower, Kingdom Centre's ladies floor, and the Makkah Royal Clock Tower and Sayaa Refugee Camp. Several other attacks occur. The final result, including the attack on Qatar, killed over 3,000 people directly or indirectly and injured 20,000 people. The ICA begins to raid Arabian villages and hide in the Hijaz mountains. Nationalism continues to gain influence in Europe. The Congolese Republic begins to buy tanks and guns from Western nations, expanding their military. St. Petersburg invades Estonia, Lithuania and Latvia quickly taking much of Estonia and occupying Riga. The war is expected to end before 2027. The government of the Maldives has asked numerous nations to accept their citizens as refugees, due to rising sea levels. Ex-American and ex-Indian states has already accepted 100,000 people, with the RSA and Mumbai accepting the most, RSA accepting 20,000 and Mumbai 25,000. *'Scottish Republic:' Andus Craig, Becomes Prime Minister of Scotland at last. He immediately orders for the National anthem to be changed to "Scotland the Brave". The Right wing Parliament quickly accepts his Order. Andus Craig Proposes several Fascist and Nationalistic Policies to the Parliament which again, majority Vote for the policies, these include Being arrested for not Standing for the pledge or the National Anthem, Protestantism becoming the official religion of Scotland, Catholic, and Irish in general lose some of their rights guaranteed by the Scottish Constitution, and the Media Becomes more Controlled. The Hitler salute is what You do during the Scottish pledge of allegiance. Children become more indoctrinated. We Refuse Maldivian Refugees, the only exceptions are Scottish Maldivian or Scots with Maldivian Citizenship, which rapidly become Scottish Citizens over one month. A Military Parade takes place in Edinburgh, in honor of Craig's Inauguration. We Refuse a Trade union with England, Denouncing it as "A plot to steal Scotland away from the Scottish once again", with Andus Craig Recalling the Scottish Ambassador in England, and Cancelling all Diplomatic Relations with England. Andus Craig Publicly states that Northern Ireland, while being Forcibly occupied by the English Imperialists, was mass settled by Scots and Welsh, declaring some to be forcibly Taken from their lands and homes to go settle in Northern Ireland to drive out the Irish, with the old lands and Homes of Scots and Welsh being occupied and Replaced by English, and some French Settlers (But only about 10 French according to Craig) and Calls for A count on Protestants in Ireland that have Scottish or Welsh Ancestry. Craig starts to support a Principality in Wales, saying that it is tradition that Wales have a Royal Prince, and starts supporting The Monarchist party of Wales (which is against the English and wants to establish a Purely Welsh, with maybe some Scottish royal family that rules as a Principality.) but also supports the Nationalist Parties (The current head of the Welsh monarchist Party is also Rumored to have 5% Scottish in him and also is said to be a National Conservative), we continue trade with Benin, as Africans and blacks are seen as equals in Scotland, with Andus Saying that "There is literally no difference in the two races, it's just that they were born with different skins, what's the problem? If we go Around Beating People that don't have White Skins, then are we gonna have to beat people who get sunburn or Get tanned? Do you see how stupid that is?". Category:Relaunched games Category:Sequel games Category:ASB- economics Category:Economics Category:Romania Category:Bulgaria Category:Benin Category:England Category:Scotland Category:The World Category:Shattered World Revived (Map Game) Category:Map Games Category:21st Century games Category:Alternate History Category:Law and order Category:Portugal Category:Terrorism